Cake
by HellsHighness
Summary: Manchmal ist Zoro aufmerksamer als es den Anschein hat. ZoSan


Titel: Cake

Autor: HellsHighness

Rating: PG-15

Warnung: OOCness, fluff, shonen-ai

Pairing: ZoSan

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.

Anmerkungen: Schon wieder für Celyn. Ich brauch mehr Freunde mit 'nem One-Piece-Fetisch.  
Ich bin nicht wirklich glücklich mit dem Endergebnis, aber es muss einfach raus. Ich muss schon Listen anfangen mit Themen, die ich bearbeiten möchte...ich habe Angst vor mir selbst. Sanji und Zoro sind mir beide viel zu OOC. Ihr werdet sehen, was ich meine. Have fun.

Nicht gebetaed. Alle Fehler gehören mir.

Edit: Es wird nicht besser. Egal wie oft ich mir das ansehe. seufz

* * *

Die wichtigste Regel beim Backen ist das genaue Abwiegen der Zutaten. Zu starke Abweichungen konnten den Geschmack beeinträchtigen und – zumindest in seinen Augen – das Gericht vollständig verderben. Als Chefkoch konnte er sich solche Extravaganzen erlauben, auch wenn seine Fähigkeiten an dem Haufen Idioten, mit dem er segelte, hoffnungslos verloren ging. Genauso wie er das Gefühl bekam, dass dieser Haufen sich niemals mit besagten Extravaganzen abfinden würde. Jedes Mal also, wenn er wieder einmal ein versautes Gericht über Bord kippte, kamen immer die gleichen Sprüche.

„Sanjiiiiiiiiii, war das Esseeeeeeeen? Sanjiiiiiiiiii, warum wirfst du Essen weeeeeeeg? Sanjiiiii, ne, Sanjiiiiiiiiii!" Danach würde Luffy sich stundenlang an sein Bein klammern bis er ihm den Mund mit Keksen stopfte.

„Sanji-kun? Warum wirfst du unsere Spesen über Bord? Muss das immer sein? Das erhöht unsere Ausgaben!" Und dann würde sich Nami-san über Stunden hinter ihre Spesenbücher kleben und ihre Ausgaben im nächsten Hafen planen und dabei genervt vor sich hin grummeln. Er liebte Nami, wirklich, aber in diesen Momenten hatte er für sich nichts weiter übrig als einen genervten Blick, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück in seine Kombüse stapfte.

Es frustrierte ihn ungemein, wenn Rezepte nicht so funktionierten, wie er es gerne hätte. Als Koch liebte er es neue Ideen auszuprobieren. Auf der Grand Line fand man genug um zahlreiche neue Geschmäcker und Kombinationen zu entdecken. Früchte, Gemüse, Tiere, Fische. Alles, was sein Herz begehrte, sah man von All Blue ab.

Aber genauso gern wie ihn Neues reizte, so sehr gab er sich auch gern einmal den banalen Rezepten hin. Und so war er nach seiner Schicht – und nachdem er den Idioten-Marimo aus dem Schlaf gekickt hatte - in seine Küche geschlüpft, um sich einem simplen Kuchen hinzugeben. Während er die Zutaten zusammensuchte und abmaß ließ er seine Gedanken wandern.

Um was sich seine Gedanken drehten?

Es war groß, grünhaarig, unfreundlich, laut, viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt und – als er seine zusammengesammelten Zutaten so betrachtete – der Dieb seines Backrums. Die anderen hatten schon lang gelernt, sich von seiner Küche und seinen Zutaten fernzuhalten (Nachdem er Luffy mehrmals wutentbrannt über Bord geworfen hatte, hatte es selbst das dämliche Gummimonster begriffen, dass es seine Grabschhände vom Fleisch fern halten sollte, solange er es nicht persönlich von ihm vergesetzt bekam.), aber der dumme Schwertkämpfer hatte sich noch nie wirklich dafür interessiert, was er zu sagen hatte.

Er seufzte, trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte und beschloss sich eine Zigarette anzubrennen.

Man mochte meinen, es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn zum Krähennest hinaufzuklettern und dem Dieb gehörig eins überzubraten. Aber da wäre das Problem der Nähe – er konnte nicht behaupten, ihr Aussichtspunkt wäre sonderlich geräumig – und der wollte er sich nicht unbedingt aussetzen, schließlich zählte genau das zu seinem Problem. So wie der Körper des anderen, sein Lachen, sein manisches Gleich-bist-du-Gulasch-Grinsen und seine Stimme kurz nach dem Aufwachen (wirklich, mehr ein guturales Knurren oder das Schnurren einer überdimensionalen Katze...).

Gott, er hieb den Kopf gegen die Holzwand, er war so am Arsch.

„Oi, Koch, bist du jetzt endlich übergeschnappt?"

Natürlich, stöhnte er innerlich, genau das, was er gerade brauchte.

„Was willst du hier? Mir nicht zu fällig meinen Backrum wiederbringen, eh?"

Zoro lehnte im Türrahmen, Arme verschränkt und in der einen Hand der Hals seiner vermissten Flasche Rum.

„Was ist so toll an dem Zeug, dass du nicht auch irgendeinen anderen nehmen kannst?"

Er ging rüber zu seinem Dieb und schnappte sich die Flasche. Er hielt sie gegen das Licht der Kerzen im Raum und murrte zufrieden. Noch genug Rum drin, um zumindest den Kuchen zu backen. Mit seiner Beute bewaffnet, wand er sich wieder seinen Zutaten zu und begann zunächst die Vorbereitungen. Er begann die Kirschen zu entkernen, die Haselnüsse zu mahlen und die Scokolade zu hacken.

„Weil man die Qualität der Zutaten aus dem Fertigprodukt herrausschmeckt. Deswegen nehme ich lieber teuren Rum, als dieses widerliche Gesöff, was du regelmäßig in dich hineinschüttest."

Zoro betrachtete ihn einige Zeit stumm, bis er sich in Bewegung setzte und sich am Tisch niederließ.

„Wie ist das nur mit dir und Essen?"

„Was meinst du? Ich bin Koch, natürlich beschäftige ich mich mit Essen."

„Aber du treibst das ganze auf eine neue Ebene."

Sanji stoppte kurz sein Gehacke und blickte Zoro an. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wie um zu sagen „Und was bitte soll das jetzt bedeuten?" Zoro lehnte sich zurück und starrte gen Decke.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären. Du hast eine...spezielle Verbindung zu Essen.  
Zum Beispiel damals, als wir von Skypia diese seltsame Frucht mitgenommen haben. Du hast Nächte verbracht aus ihr etwas Essbares zu machen. Du hast sie auseinander genommen und mit ihre Dinge gemacht, die ich heute noch nicht richtig nachvollziehen kann, aber du hast es nicht geschafft. Verdammt, Sanji, du saßt hier drinnen und hast geheult wie ein kleines Mädchen, nur weil du aus dem Ding nichts machen konntest!"

Sanji klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Woher wusste der Idiot das? Und warum zum Henker schienen sie gerade jetzt die erste normale Diskussion zu führen, an die er sich erinnern konnte, vergessene/verdrängte Trunkenheitszustände nicht mitgezählt.

„Oder damals als wir auf dieser einen Inseln gelandet sind, wo wir die halbverhungerten Kinder gefunden haben. Du hast dich solange aufgeführt wie ein Idiot – zumindest noch mehr als sonst – bis wir sie halbwegs aufgepeppelt und zur nächst größeren Insel mitgenommen haben.  
Oder wie du vor drei Monaten dieses halbtote Vieh wieder aufgefüttert hast."

„Zoro..."

„Oder damals als du-"

„Zoro!"

„Was?"

„W-wieso weißt du das alles?"

„Äh...naja...ähm..."

Während Zoro versuchte eine Antwort zusammenzustottern, breitete sich Röte über sein Gesicht aus.

„Weil" - hier schluckte er deutlich, holte tief Luft - „weil dein Ess-Fetisch irgendwie süß ist."

Sanji riss das Auge auf und starrte Zoro sprachlos an.

„Ich beobachte dich gern, wenn du 'rumwerkelst. Wenn du wieder was Neues gefunden hast, kriegst du dieses Lächeln. Oder wenn du Komplimente für dein Essen kriegst."

Er ließ den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme sinken und gab ein hilfloses Lachen von sich.

„Ist das alles? Mein Koch-Fetisch?"

„Naja. Du bist interessant. Du bist manchmal furchtbar kindisch. Und trotzdem bist du ein höllischer Kämpfer. Du bist ein Charme-Monster, schaust jedem Rock hinterher, während du gleichzeitig mehr Beschimpfungen benutzt als unsere ganze Manschaft zusammen. Du bist intelligenter als wir alle und trotzdem begreifst du nicht, dass weder deine geliebte Nami-swan oder Robin-chwan sich je für mehr interessieren werden als deine Drinks oder deine Gerichte."

Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte.

„Sanji? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Warum hast du mir das alles gesagt?"

„Naja, weil ich dich mag, irgendwie..."

„Ah."

Für ein paar Minuten war Stille. Dann.

„War das alles? Da kannst du dich ja wieder auf deine Schicht konzentrieren."

Wieder Stille. Dann hörte er wie Zoro sich erhob und nach draußen ging. Und wenn seine Schritte nur ein klein wenig langsamer und schleppender waren als sonst, dann irgnorierte er es. Und widmete sich wieder seinem Kuchen.

* * *

Als Zoro am nächsten Morgen seine Gewichte von unter Deck holte, fand er einen einfachen Kuchen mit Kirschen, viel Schokolade und definitiv mehr Rum darin, als es sicher im Rezept gestanden hatte. 

Er ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder und begann seinen Kuchen zu verzehren, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte.Wenig später kamen lange Beine in sein Blickfeld und ihr Besitzer ließ sich vor ihm nieder. Kauend schaute er zu Sanji auf.

„Wusstest du, dass du dieses Glitzern in den Augen bekommst, wenn du Schokolade isst? Oder dass du tagelang, nachdem du jemanden besiegt hast, völlig entspannt bist, weil du deinem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen bist? Oder dass du genau im Nacken einen winzigen Leberfleck hast?"

Dann beugte sich Sanji vor und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glauben willst, ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin, Gefühle auszudrücken. Jedenfalls nicht in Worten."

Damit stand der Blonde wieder auf und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Zoro grinste und wand sich wieder seinem Kuchen zu.

* * *

Auf Sanjis Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.  
Es kam nur auf das richtige Maß an Zutaten an.

- finis -

* * *

Famous last words: Wer Interesse an dem Rezept hat, kann sich bei mir melden. Ich habs noch nicht selber ausprobiert, aber es klingt gut. 


End file.
